Death Learns to Live
by marethyu.the.proxy
Summary: Dead Master escapes the Otherworld when she and her sisters' other halves mysteriously die. Close to death herself, she is rescued by Harry and now must learn to live with humans. However, how did the other halves die in the first place? All at the same time too... More vulnerable Dead Master. Umbridge, slight!Dumbles, Weasely Bashing! M for language, violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction Readers! For those of you who are just tuning in, I am a major fan of Black Rock Shooter, as demonstrated by my multiple stories centered around the Otherselfs. For those that have been following me, I am trying to get back to my original project. I am trying to use all five of the original Otherselfs in a pairing with Harry. There will definitely be some Umbridge bashing, and various levels of Weasley and Dumbles bashing. Enjoy and Review!**

 **.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Black Rock Shooter, they belong to J. K. Rowling and Huke respectively. Although, I am pretty sure Black Gold Saw and her sisters would disagree.**

Ch. 1 A Rude Awakening

Harry lay on his back in the secret headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix finally, able to relax after a long and arduous day at the ministry. He sighed in relief; he was so close to being expelled from Hogwarts. He frowned, what was Dumbledore's problem anyway? He barely looked at Harry the entire time he was there. Hell, he barely acknowledged that Harry was even in the same room! He looked at the clock, almost midnight. He let his mind drift, remembering the day that Hagrid came bursting through the door, quite literally, just to tell Harry that he was a wizard. A quiet chuckle escaped the scraggly teen alone in his bedroom. The look on his aunt and uncle's faces was priceless, and then Hagrid went and gave his cousin a pig's tail. BANG! A flash of green light snapped him from his reverie. Harry shot out of bed, wand held out in front of himself. He froze, seeing a bright green crack, about a meter in length, floating in the air. CRACK! The strange crack grew another half meter in length, and a set of metallic, claw tipped hands forced their way around either edge. Harry yelped and jumped back as another loud cracking noise occurred. The glowing green crack grew another meter, and opened up, sending whatever was in it sprawling. With a blinding flash, the crack closed up, and vanished. Harry shook his head and looked over at the thing from the crack. Harry swore softly as he saw what just fell into his room. It was some girl in a gothic dress and a strange headband. She had some sort of metal gloves on, giving her the appearance of having claws, and her headband had a set of vertebrae-like horns attached to it. He knelt next to her and reached out, attempting to move her hair away from her face. That's when he realized that her eyes were open. With a yell, he fell back as she jumped to her feet with inhuman speed. He saw a set of boney, wing-like things sprouting from her back as she spun to face him. She tried to take a step towards him, but crumpled into a heap, whimpering in pain. Harry's hero streak took over and he rushed to her side. "Hey, are you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder and gasped as a soft voice echoed in his mind, _Help me… The pain… Help… me…_ Harry pulled away and looked at her, she didn't seem hurt, so what was wrong? _Professor Moody will know what to do._ Not hesitating, he scooped her up, and rushed out the door and down the stairs. "Professor Moody! Where are you?"

His friend Hermione rounded the corner, "What's wrong- Harry, what happened?" Her eyes widened as she saw the strange girl in his arms.

"I have no idea, but I think Professor Moody can help her. Have you seen him?"

Hermione nodded, and pointed down the hall, "He's in the study! Let's go!"

The two of them ran as fast they could, almost knocking Professor Moody to the ground as he walked out of the study. "What do you think you're doing, Potter?"

"There's no time professor. This girl needs help bad, and I don't know what to do. Can you help her?"

The grizzled auror peered at the strange girl and nodded, "Best bring her in quickly." He ushered them in and locked the door behind them. Harry set her on the empty table and made way for the auror, explaining what happened. He pulled his wand out, and muttered different spells over the girl, whose chest was barely moving now. The last spell he muttered sparked off as shower of green sparks. He motioned for Harry to come to his side. "She needs to be bonded, now!"

Harry stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean, professor?"

The ex-auror rolled his eyes, "What do they teach you children nowadays? She needs to bond to a soul to survive. She seems to have lost hers when she came through that crack in the air." He looked over at Hermione, "You should leave now Miss Granger." She nodded nervously and scurried from the room. He turned back to the befuddled Harry, "You need to bond your soul to her."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

The man chuckled harshly, "You know how dementors steal souls with a kiss?"

Harry nodded slowly, not getting what the man was saying until, "Wait- You don't mean- I have to- to-"

"Kiss her? Yes, yes you do. Now, ask her if she wants to live."

Harry looked down nervously at the strange girl and stuttered out, "D-do you wish to live?"

The girl stirred, and cracked her eyes open. Her mouth opened slightly, and she tried to say something that Harry couldn't make out. Harry leaned in closer to hear what she was saying. "I- I wish… to live…" A soft sigh escaped her and she closed her eyes.

"Quickly now, boy, she doesn't have long to live in this world!" Harry took a deep breath and held it, before kissing her full on the lips. There was a flash of green light, and Harry was blasted back, landing hard on the floor. He heard Professor Moody swear loudly, and he wondered why his vision seemed to be flickering in and out with images that he had never seen before. "Potter, say something to me boy!" His vision cleared, and he saw Professor Moody standing over him. He coughed, and sat up slowly. "Thank god! I thought you were hurt!" The two of them froze as a soft cough was heard. They looked over and saw the girl stirring, about to wake up.

Dead Master POV

I felt pain. Large amounts of pain. This was worse than when Black Rock Shooter had stabbed her. It was all over her body. Moreover, why did her mouth taste like she had been eating lightning? She coughed and felt her mind quickening. Wait, the Rift! Did she make it through? She shifted slowly, hearing her boney wings dig into wood. Hold on… wood? She cracked her eyes open, and hissed in pain from the light. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was in some sort of study… and not in the Other World. She sat up quickly, almost falling off the table she was laying on. Looking around, she saw two humans staring at her. Oh no, she had been seen! She jumped off the table and made a break for the door. She reached the door, and tried to open it. No luck, it was locked! She spun around, breathing heavily. The smaller human seemed to be trying to calm her down. "Wait! It's okay, we won't hurt you! Please, just calm down." The bigger one had a stick… no wait that was a wand! These were magic users! That meant she could use some of her power! She held a clawed hand out in front of her, and summoned a ball of energy. Before she could use it, it flickered weakly and died. _What the…_ She looked at her metal hands, and gasped in surprise as a plate of metal fell off, revealing pale skin underneath.

Third Person POV Harry

Harry tried to calm her down the best he could, "Wait! It's ok, we won't hurt you! Please, just calm down." No good, the girl held one of her clawed hands out, and summoned a ball of sickly green energy. However, before she could use it, the ball flickered, and dissipated. The girl looked at her hands in confusion, and a piece of metal fell away, showing her skin. The girl screamed in panic as more pieces came off, until all of the metal fell off. There was a clatter as her wing things and horns fell off too. She sank to the ground, looking positively terrified. She curled up into a ball and sobbed softly. Harry hurried to her side, unsure of what to do.

Moody clomped over, "You comfort the poor lass, and I'll go fetch Mrs. Weasley. We'll be needing a spare bed moved into your room." Harry nodded numbly as the man clomped out of the room. Turning to the girl, he was startled to see her looking at him with a piercing stare. She hiccupped softly and scooted away from him. Harry reached out to her, but stopped himself when she flinched away. He sat down and leaned against the wall. "So, what's your name?"

Her head shot up at the sound of his voice and she looked over at him. "My n-name?"

"Yeah, my name's Harry. Harry Potter."

She hiccupped again, "D-Dead Master."

Harry looked at her oddly. "That's an unusual name, do you have any nicknames?"

She nodded slowly, "My f-family called me De-chan. Before they died that is."

Harry looked at her sharply, "What? Who killed them? Was it Voldemort?"

She shook her head and said softly, "We lost our other halves. We can't live without them." She dropped her head for a moment, before looking up, eyes wide. "Why am I not dead as well?"

Harry felt himself turn red, "Erm… well… I was able to bond with you before you died."

They looked up, hearing Mrs. Weasley rush into the room, "Come along Harry, and bring her with you. I have her bed ready, and I bet that she wishes to rest."

Harry stood up and turned to Dead Master, "Come on, De-chan, let's get you to bed." He held out his hand, and she hesitantly took it, allowing Harry to pull her up. She staggered into him as she tried to walk out of the door. Without the weight of her hands, horns, and wings, she was extremely off balance. She had to lean on Harry in order to make it to the room.

As he helped her into the bed and Mrs. Weasley left the room, she called out softly to Harry, who was getting into his own bed. "Thank… you…" With that, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Meet the Weasleys

_**Hello! Sorry for the delay! I actually forgot to post this chapter once I had it finished, so I'm rewriting the intro. In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to update as many stories as possible. I'm really sorry for taking so long to get things done here, but hopefully I can start back up with my writing. Enjoy the story!**_

Chapter 2: Meet the Weasleys

Dead Master woke up with a soft groan. What happened to her, where was she? Bits and pieces of the previous night began flickering through her head, agravating an already intense headache. Her flight from the collapsing otherworld, the sudden and abrupt arrival on Earth... She could recall a strange one eyed man and a skinny boy with a wand. No wait, the man with the one eye had the wand. The memory of her bone skin falling off flashed through her mind, and she hesitantly put her now human hands to the top of her head. Feeling that her horns were also gone, she realized that her transition from otherself to a human form was complete. Well, she could kiss much of her intimidation factor growled in irritation as she took stock of her situation. No clue where she was, surrounded by human magi, reduced to little more than a human herself; not to mention that her sisters were now scattered across the four winds and she had no way to contact them until their essences settled down. She muttered a soft curse under her breath. Like any self respecting otheself, she absolutely _hated_ being helpless, weak... pitiful... Just like she was last night, crying into that Potter boy's shoulder.

She quickly grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, relieving some of the embarresment and frustration she felt. This was a complete and utter nightmare! The young necromancer fumed silently for a few minutes, trying to find a usable pla for the moment. First things first, she needed to find out her location. Dead Master winced as her stomach growled loudly in protest. Scratch that, it seemed that she needed food first. Being human was a minor setback, but it was an annoying one. Sliding out of the bed, she stood up shakily. Another curse left her lips as she realized that without her wings and bone appendages as a counterweight, her sense of balance was matter... She could deal with it with a little walking. Balancing on unsteady legs, she grit her teeth and stumbled out of the room and down the hall, muttering curses the entire way.

"Dead Master? I didn't know you were awake." The Potter boy from last night was quickly scaling the stairs, panting slightly. "Right, so Mrs. Weasley is making breakfast. I was coming up to see if you were hungry."

Dead Master had to stop herself from smiling like an eager puppy, and nodded haughtily. "Yes, I suppose breakfast would be nice." She almost laughed at the surprised look on Potter's face. The poor boy was obviously expecting the frightned, vulnerable girl from last night. 'Sorry, but I don't do damseling.' A small smirk crept onto her face as she followed him down the stairs. SHe had regained much of her balance by this time, and was able to hold herself proudly as she entered the the small dining room.

"Ah, Harry! It looks like our guest has finally woken up. Come in, dear. We've just started breakfast."

Dead Master scrutinized the short, readheaded woman before her, then at the small gaggle of gingers crowded around the table. A human family... Strange. She nodded sharply, and sat down in front of a pair of perfectly identical gingers. Twins.

They gave the otherself a pair of matching grins, "Hello there, I'm Fred..." "I'm George." "Or are you Fred?" "No, I'm Gred, and he's Forge." The twins blinked at her expectantly and said simultaneously. "And you are?"

Dead Master considered the strange duo before her carefully, her green eyes almost glowing with an inner light. "I am... Yomi. Yomi Takanashi. My given name is Dead Master, but from Potter's reaction to my name last night, I believe the saying when in Rome applies here... Ergo, I shall take a human name for the time being."

Their grins grew wider, "Wicked! So,..." "Why do they call you..." "Dead Master?"

She looked at their eager faces, almost hesitant to tell the truth. Almost. A quick glance around her showed that there were no adult humans around, so she leaned in and gestured for them to do the same. "The call me Dead Master, because I am a master necromancer."

The twins blanched and looked at her with mixture of awe and terror, "Necromancy!?" "Isn't that like dark magic?" "Nah... That stuff is worse than the Avada Kedavra."

Dead Master, now Yomi, snorted and leaned back in her chair, "Magic is magic. There is no dark, and there is no light. There is only the power and what you do with it."

Fred and George looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"Simple. Let's say you have a cutting charm. A little piece of easy magic. You use it for sewing and other basic crafts. What kind of magic is that?"

Fred frowned, looking at his twin, "That would be light magic, right?"

"Wrong, that same spell can be used to blind people, torture, and even kill them."

Potter and a bushy haired girl sits down at the table, picking up on the convesation. The bushy haired girl looks at Dead Master skeptically, "Oh really. There's no such thing as Dark Magic? Then tell me, what about the Unforgivable Curses? The Imperious, the Cruciartus, and The Killing Curse?"

Yomi sighed, knowing this girl was going to be a problem, "The imperious was originally created as a method of interigation when Veritiserum was in short supply and as a pest control method. The Pied Piper used a blanket form of it to control the rats, and subsequently, the children as he lead them out of the city. The Cruciartus can actually be used to restart someone's heart after death. As for the Avada, it is used in rituals that prolong life and promote youth. Like Horocruxes."

The twins smiled cheekily at the bushy haired girl, "Hermione, meet Yomi." "Her real name is Dead Master." "But she wants to hide from the ministry," "So she changed it."

Hermione ignored the antics of the Weasley twins, and instead fixed Yomi with a steely gaze, "And what exactly isa Horocrux?"

Yomi shrugged, "Basically, it's a soul container. The ritual to make one is pretty complex, but it all boild down to the principle that a soul can be split. The way to do that is by killing without remorse."

Hermione gasped in horror, "Then how can you possibly claim a horocrux isn't dark magic!?"

"Oh that's an easy one. In the old days of magic, criminals and willing tributes were used as sacrifices to create soul fragments. No one usally has remorse when killing a murderer, and back then the willing tributes comprised of those who wanted to protect their kingdoms or warriors who were nearly dead and offered themselves as one last testament to their loyalty. That last bit was especially popular in Japan."

Harry, who had been silent up until now, half listening to the intellectuals debate, suddenly decided to speak up. "What about living horocruxes."

Yomi pursed her lips, considering the question, "I... Yes, I suppose a living horocrux is technically possible, but unlikely. The link it would theoretically create could be dangerous to the health of both the original owner of the soul, as well as the host."

Hermione looked at Harry in shock, "You don't think..."

"That he put a bit of his soul in me? Yeah, that's exactly what I think. I mean come on, it would explain everything that happens when I'm near him, as well as the wierd dreams and stuff."

Yomi glanced sideways at the boy, "Alright I give... What are you two going on about?"

Hermione remained silent, staring at a stoney faced. The left twin, probably Fred, picked up the slack. "When Harry was a just a baby, this seriously evil Dark Lord came in and murdered his entire family with the killing curse. When he got to harry though, the curse went avade ke-doink. It rebounded, and took you-know-who out instead."

"Umm... Right, so I have a way to see if you're a horocrux, but I would rather wait in case it's too powerful. If it is, then the effort it would take to remove would kill both of us." She looked at Fred, or was it George? "Who is You-Know-Who? I may be skilled in Magics, but I'm not from anywhere near here."

Harry spoke up again, an unusual fire in his eyes, "Voldemort. His name is Voldemort, and he's back."

Yomi watched as everyone around the table flinched from Harry's words, including the ginger mother who had just arrived with plates of breakfast carried on floating trays. The Otherself laughed, remembering some of her human counterpart's language lessons. "Seriously, you people are scared of a guy who's name means 'Fleeing Death?'"

The mother tutted as she placed the plates on the table, "Please find something else to talk about. It's much too early to think about such topics."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

Yomi gazedmutely at the people around her, making a mental list of who she knew now. The twins were Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley was the mother, and to er left and right she had Harry and Hermione. That just left the ginger girl on the far side of the table, who was currently giving her the stink eye, and one last ginger who was currently shoveling food into his mouth at a disgusting rate.

Hermione must have noticed her distaste, because she quickly glared at him and hissed, "Ronald! You are acting like a pig!"

The boy looked up in confusion and gave a muffled protest. Unfortunately, this resulted in bits of toast and eggs falling from his mouth.

Yomi sneered in disgust and flicked her wrist, causing a bright green light to envelop the ginger. With a soft pop, the light vanished and in its place was a small red weasel. THere was a moment of shocked silence before Yomi drawled, "My bad. I meant to turn him into a pig."

Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "Change him back right now, young lady!" The woman had her wand pointed at Yomi's face, the tip glowing an angry red.

The whole room was silent as the green eyed girl mutely stared down the enraged matriarch. A man with wild black hair burst into the room,"What in the blazes is going on, Molly!? I heard screaming!"

Mrs. Weasley scowled and jabbed the wand closer, "This girl just turned Ronald into a Weasel!"

The black haired man looked at Yomi questioningly. The otherself just shrugged, "In my defense, I meant to turn him into a pig."

The wand whipped back as Molly prepared to cast a spell, "Change him back before I- ACK!"

Heavy black chains shot from the sleeves of Yomi's dress and practically mummified the angry witch. An eerie green light poured from the otherself's eyes, betraying her own anger, "Before you _what_ exactly? I pray you weren't about to curse me, as that would have ended very badly for you." The girl reached out and grabbed Molly's throat, giving it a light squeeze. "Now, normally, I would welcome an attack like that. Magic duels are so much fun. But, seeing as I recently lost my entire family and world, I am most certainly not in the mood." Her grip tightened slightly, "Because I'm in a generous mood though, I won't kill you... I'll just-"

"Yomi, stop!" Harry, who had finally found his voice, hurried to placate the Otherself. "Please, just turn Ron back into a human and let Mrs. Weasley go.."

Yomi glared at Harry for a few moments, before snarling out a quick "Finite Incantum!" and stalking out of the room. Instantly, the chains vanished and Ronald returned in a second flash of green. As soon as she was gone, Molly began screaming again, "I want that little wench out of this house! You hear me? OUT!"

"Mrs Weasley, shut up! She was just playing a prank on him!" Harry was on his feet now, glaring angrily at Molly.

She jumped in surprise, stunned that Harry of all people would raise his voice at her. "But, Harry, I-"

"But nothing! You heard her, she wanted to turn him into a pig because he was acting a bit like one! Does it look like it hurt him?"

The ginger in question chuckled weakly, "I kinda deserved it, mum. Harry's right... I was acting a bit daft..."

Mrs. Weasley's mouth gaped, "What about those chains!? You call that a harmless prank!?"

"You pulled your wand on her! How else was she supposed to react?"

Molly looked at the black haired man incredulously, "Are you listening to this, Sirius!?"

Sirius just calmly leaned against the wall, "If you ask me, she reacted quite well. Heck, she didn't even retaliate until you were preparing to curse her."

The Weasley matriarch stood there, flabbergasted with her mouth almost on the ground. That is until Harry turned to leave, "And where do you think you're going young man?"

Harry stopped by the door and glanced back, "Damage control. You just attacked someone who is obiously skilled in magic, has no home, and is used to annihilating anything that opposes he. I want to keep her calm so we don't have holes blasted in the walls." He quickly ducked out of the room, not wanting to hear a response.

 _ **So yeah, Yomi has a temper to match Harry, though she hides it a bit better. Watch out Malfoy, you might be experiencing Deja Vu. I can't wait for the toad to start torturing Harry. That will be a sight to see.**_


End file.
